1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma processing apparatus and a plasma processing method. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the invention relate to a plasma processing apparatus and a plasma processing method for processing a substrate that is held by a conveyance carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various methods for dicing a substrate is plasma dicing which performs plasma etching on a substrate on which a resist mask is formed and thereby divides it into individual chips. JP-A-2009-94436 discloses performing plasma processing on a substrate that is mounted on a plasma processing stage (hereinafter referred to simply as a stage) in such a manner as to be bonded to a conveyance carrier having a frame and a holding sheet that covers an opening of the frame, to improve substrate handling performance during conveyance etc.